Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/Rode to the 600/Teaser
Teaser Fade in EXT. SPACE Archer is venting warp plasma from both her nacelles. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Klaxons are sounding throughout the bridge as the crew are at their stations, as the ready room door slides open and Commander Martin walks out of the ready room area and goes to the captain's chair as Lieutenant Mason gets up from the chair and heads to his console. Cmdr. Martin: Ensign? Ens. Sutherland: Continuing to emit distress signals on all frequencies, sir. Cmdr. Martin: Steph? Ltcmdr. Williams: We're still venting plasma. Any ship within a hundred million kilometers will know we're here and that we're not going anywhere. (Sensors beep) Ltcmdr. T'Shar: We have company, Captain. Two Romulan ships decloaking and heading this way, bearing one nine seven mark one three five. Cut to: EXT. SPACE Two Romulan Warbirds heads towards the Archer as she's venting warp plasma. INT. Main Bridge (Tactical Alert) Viewer shows them approaching fast. Cmdr. Martin: Hullplating? Ltjg. Mason: Hullplating is at thirty percent. Cmdr. Martin: Weapons? Ltcmdr. Williams: The weapons array is off-line. Cmdr. Martin: Now we find something to hold onto. EXT. SPACE The Warbirds fire on the Archer hitting the hullplating armor and then the exposed outer hull causing explosions along the hit points. INT. Main Bridge (tactical alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and MSD in the Situation Room. Ltjg. Mason: Hullplating is at twenty percent. Cut to: EXT. SPACE The NX-02 Columbia drops out of warp and fires at the first Romulan vessel and destroys it. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Ltcmdr. Williams: Now? Cmdr. Martin: NOW! Polarize the hullplating. Engines at full impulse speed, power the phase-cannons. Lights start coming back on-line and the crew get to work on their consoles. Ltjg. Mason: Phase cannons locked on. Cmdr. Martin: Fire! Mason pressed the fire button. EXT. SPACE Archer fires her phase-cannons and destroys the second Romulan vessel. INT. MAIN BRIDGE (TACTICAL ALERT) Cmdr. Martin: T'Shar, are there any other Romulan ships out there? Ltcmdr. T'Shar: No, sir not that the sensors can see. Cmdr. Martin: (shipwide) This is the Captain. All hands, stand down. Good job, people. Ens. Sutherland: Captain we're receiving a hail from the Columbia it's Captain Hernandez. Cmdr. Martin: On screen Ensign. The bridge of the Columbia appears. Capt. Hernandez (On viewer): '' Well done, Captain. You were a very effective decoy.'' Cmdr. Martin: very funny Erika. Ens. Sutherland: Captain, we've just received orders from Starfleet Command. All ships in this sector are to fall back to sector zero-zero-one. Everyone is disappointed about falling back for the fourteenth time. Ltcmdr. Williams: Engage, retreat, engage, retreat. I tell you, that's becoming our favorite tune. Dr. Carlson: Well, we'd better think of a new tune fast or the only song we're going to be singing is Hail the Conquering Romulan. Cmdr. Martin: I wouldn't start learning those lyrics just yet, Doctor. Kara set course for these coordinates, warp five point two. Ens. Carlson: Aye, sir. EXT. Starfleet Command Camera shows the headquarters of Starfleet Command. INT. Captain Taylor's office Commander Martin walks into the office. Cmdr. Martin: I don't know what the hell you brass hats here in Starfleet Command are thinking, but take it from a simple field officer, we're not going to win this war by running away from the enemy. Capt. Taylor: I know that. Cmdr. Martin: Marcia, troop morale is at an all-time low. Even the MACOs are starting to wonder if we can defeat the Romulans. We need a victory, a big victory, and we need it soon. Capt. Taylor: I couldn't agree with you more. Cmdr. Martin: Then do something about it. Capt. Taylor: I already have. In fact, I'm presenting a plan to Starfleet Command at oh eight hundred tomorrow. Cmdr. Martin: (confused) What plan? Capt. Taylor: We're gonna retake the Draken system. (End of Teaser, fade out)